


Accidental Eavesdropping

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eavesdropping, Friendship, Jasper Sitwell is Not Hydra, Male Friendship, Multi, POV Outsider, Phil Coulson & Jasper Sitwell Friendship, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: It wasn't like Jasper meant to walk in on anyone or eavesdrop. He just wanted to let Phil know that he and Melinda were leaving earlier.





	Accidental Eavesdropping

It wasn't like Jasper meant to walk in on anyone or eavesdrop. He just wanted to let Phil know that he and Melinda were leaving earlier. That was all. Their monthly poker nights were always great, but honestly, Jasper didn't want to lose any more money that night. When everyone decided to take a short break after Barton had declared that he should probably go lie down, Phil left the room as well. 

Having enough of waiting for Phil to get back, Jasper decided to search for him himself. As he passed the bathroom, he noticed that the door to the bedroom were slightly ajar, so he stepped closer, assuming that Phil must have been in there with Barton.

Jasper wanted to knock and let them know that he was standing there, but when he heard Nick's voice, he stopped in his tracks.

"That's what you get for being a stubborn asshole, you know," he said, and when Jasper looked inside, Nick was sitting down on the bed, his fingers running through Barton's hair gently.

Barton was lying in Phil's bed already, looking up at Nick and smiling smugly, even if he was obviously tired. "Hey, if listening to Doctor Stevenson complain about everything for the whole next month means we all will be getting home before midnight, I can deal with it. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining about my stubbornness yesterday."

"Smartass." 

"Yup."

"Get some rest, Clint," Phil appeared in Jasper’s line of vision. He put a glass of water on the bedside table before moving to kiss Barton gently. “Nick will check on you in an hour or so.”

“’kay,” Barton replied, clearly trying not to yawn. “Leave me in this huge bed all by myself.”

Nick just snorted at that, making Barton grin. “Go to sleep.” 

“I’ll try. Oh, hey, Jasper. What’s up?”

And there went Jasper’s plan to not interrupt them. He should have known that Barton would notice him standing there sooner or later. Nick and Phil turned their heads to look at him, too, and only then Jasper stepped closer to them, leaning against the doorframe.

“I was going to wait until you’re done tucking Barton in, but whatever. I just wanted to let you know that we’re leaving. Maria doesn’t need any more of my money tonight. See you guys tomorrow.”

Walking down the stairs, Jasper couldn’t help yawning. For some reason he felt even more tired than he was before he went upstairs, but he knew it would pass once he leaves the house. More importantly, after listening to Phil, Nick and Barton talk, Jasper decided that Phil could use a break, especially if he wanted to keep an eye on Barton. 

After leaving Phil a note saying that he could take over Phil’s junior agent duties for the weekend, Jasper took his and Melinda’s jackets from the coat hanger and decided to wait for Melinda outside. As he walked to his car he already started to wonder what kind of training exercises should he organize for the junior agents.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any. any. Outside POV"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/651825.html?thread=87890993#t87890993)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
